The Beast Boy in Raven's closet
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: Beast Boy has managed to sneak into Raven's closet, to be surprised y Raven's past, and her little secrets. ALso includes humor. BB-Rae One shot


**Okay, this one is for my Dad**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Twilight, My Little Pony… pretty much anything.**

…

Right now Beast Boy was scrunched up in the back of her closet, a mixture of excitement, fear and pure dread pulsing through his veins. He SO didn't want to get caught here, not while Raven was hunting all over the tower for him.

Ok, maybe it wasn't the best idea in the world to sneak Tofu into her dinner after many futile attempts at getting her to try it, but she actually thought her food was BETTER until she found out what was in it. So now he was hiding in one place where no other Titan was brave (or dumb) enough to go into, much less hide in: Raven's own closet.

The beauty of this is that she hadn't even thought to come looking in her own room yet.

So now he was trying to not to make too much noise and he kept an ear on the door at all times, just so he would know when she did come into her room again. But as minuets passed, his thoughts began to wander from the thought of survival.

_**It sure is dark in here,**_

He decided it would be safe enough to move away from the door. He began to push the dark blue cloaks, leotards, and shoes out of the way.

_**I wonder what's in here—**_

"Whoa!" Beast Boy whisper yelled, his eyes becoming wider than a My Little Pony's. And what a sight it was, at least for Raven's closet. It was a life sized stand up poster board of Edward, all in his sparkly vampire glory. Beast Boy had to stuff his face into the floor to stifle his hyena laughter. He rattled his whole body, and he clutched his stomach.

Once he was sure he didn't need to be taken to the hospital because he was seeing things, and his laughter died down, he started to search other parts of Raven's closet.

_**Man, I never knew Raven was on team Edward…. I wonder what else is in here!**_

He pushed his way through Raven's clothes to the right side of the closet. Something stabbed into his ribs, causing him to grunt in pain momentarily. Since it was almost pitch black in the closet, Beast Boy switched to an owl to see better.

He found he had been stabbed by an old large wooden box, that was coated in dust except where two hand prints were. Beast Boy rubbed his hands together in anticipation, and carefully opened the box's locks. The box's hinges squeaked loudly as he opened it, causing him to wince and turn into a fly on the wall—just in case.

After several minutes or cowering, Beast Boy figuring it was safe once again, went back to his owl form and looked in the box.

And oh….. What a treasure he found.

First, there was one single my little pony, complete with green skin and blue hair, complete with sparkles. And taped to its back was an old worn photo. Beast Boy took one look and had to stifle his giggles. It was a picture of Trigon, the demon over lord and the guy that almost ruled the world with his six red eyes and moose antlers was playing with the same my little pony with a 6 year old Raven.

And they were both smiling and laughing, having the time of their lives.

_**Big old scary Trigon playing with MY Little Ponies? This would make the perfect blackmail!**_

He was tempted to push the picture in his pocket, but something struck him—this was Raven's past, happy rare memories of it. It just felt wrong to take it away like that. So he put the pony and pic. to the box and continued to search the box.

There were several more pictures from Rae's childhood: Her mother brushing Raven's hair, Raven wearing a cute little yellow dress, Raven with a big pasta mess splattered all over her face and hair, and something that made Beast Boy's heart flutter.

A picture of her smiling.

No, not just smiling, **grinning**. Beast Boy stared at in shock but slowly and surly a grin completed with a fang poking out emerged on his face. He couldn't help it—he had to keep it, it was a reminder that there was still hope, that he could someday make her smile like that. He put the picture in his pocket gently, and then returned his attention to the box.

By now, all that was left was some letters from Azerath, a few mini candles and… one note. And it read:

**_To my Mother and my father, no matter how many times I may get angry at them, no matter how many times I might hurt them, I can rest easy that they will always love me._**

**_ -Rachel Wanda Roth 6/17/2011_**

Beast Boy stared at the note in disbelief—anyone would. This note was written by Raven last year, it had been a years since Trigon tried to take over the world. He thought that Rae resented Trigon but… she still loved him. Beast Boy bit his lip and thought it over for a second—then it hit him.

No matter how screwed up her family could be, she still loved them, loved them all.

Just like Beast Boy knew he felt the same way about the Titans. Sure, they would fight and argue and yell, but they would also talk, and comfort, and protect each other. And he realized that in some form, even Trigon followed that rule—he didn't kill Raven when he took over the world, he just made her younger.

Beast Boy let out a long breath and put everything back in the box, shutting and locking it tight. He put the box back in its place and turned around, staring at Raven's familiar blue cloaks. Then, something caught BB's eye. He threaded his way in out and out of the cloaks, heading to the object. Then he found it; tucked in between the cloaks was a majestic dress.

It was long and silky, it's white fabric draping into a dress. Even though Beast Boy was day dreaming about how it would look on Raven, that wasn't what really made him turn into a pile of joyful goo. Mo, it was a tiny note at the bottom that read:

_For the day when BB finally notices, finally sees me more than a friend._

Beast Boy couldn't stop smiling as shook with excitement. He crawled the rest of the way to the door and opened it up. And on the other side was Raven, her arms crossed against her chest as she glared at Beast Boy.

"Shit!" He had forgotten about Raven being pissed at him already, and now he had just popped out of her closet.

_**Nice moves there self.**_

"What did you find?" Raven growled, making Beast Boy shit bricks.

"Nothing…." Raven glared and pointed at the door.

"Out, NOW!" Beast Boy broke out into a full room out of the room, and didn't stop until e reached his. He locked the door behind him and leaned on it panting hard. Soon he caught his breath, and grinned to himself. He pulled out the photo of Raven smiling and stared at it.

He stuffed it back into his pocket and began to search his room for a picture frame. 20 minutes later, he found his target, and placed the picture in the frame. He sat it down on his bed stand, and then sat his bed. He flashed a dazed smile at the photo.

"I noticed you a looooong time ago Rae." He then fell back on his bed, and in to slumber.

Raven sat in her room in her mediation position. Of course she knew BB took the picture, she had been in her room for a while before he ever came out of her closet. She was a little upset that he had seen one of the skeletons in her closet: her old family.

But when she sensed a sudden wave of happiness emit from BB, she couldn't help but smile just a little. Maybe it wasn't so bad to have Beast Boys in her closet after all.

…...

I was feeling a little random at this point. I hope this was as good as some of my other works! I hope I didn't make BB OC...

Review!

KKA


End file.
